fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KUNP
Not to be confused with the real-life KUNP, the Univision affiliate in Portland, Oregon. KUNP, virtual channel 32 (UHF digital channel 25), is a MyNetworkTV owned-and-operated television station serving the Orre Region, located in Phenac City. The station is owned by the Fox Television Stations subsidiary of 21st Century Fox, as part of a duopoly with Fox owned-and-operated station KSOR-TV (channel 11). The station is also carried on channel 3 on most Phenac area cable systems. History Early years The station was granted an original construction permit on December 20, 1984; KUNP first signed on the air on December 23, 1985, operating as an independent station. It was originally owned by the Chris-Craft Industries subsidiary United Television. It ran a general entertainment format consisting of cartoons, drama series and older movies. It eventually added off-network sitcoms, as well as first-run talk and reality shows. The station was granted its initial license on November 17, 1986, over ten months after beginning operations. Under United Television ownership, the station carried programming from the Prime Time Entertainment Network programming service from January 1993 to January 1995. In the fall of 1994, United Television and Paramount Pictures announced the formation of the United Paramount Network (UPN), lining up independent stations that were owned by both companies at the time as charter affiliates. KUNP affiliated with UPN upon the network's January 16, 1995 debut, becoming the second English-language station in the market to be owned by a commercial broadcast network, following KOIV, channel 4, which was the first English-language network-owned station in the market, having been owned by PBC since 1979 when it was known as EBC. In the wake of a four-way affiliation switch spurred by New World Communications' affiliation agreement with Fox in 1994 that saw KSOR-TV (channel 11) switch from CBS to Fox, KLIO-TV (channel 51) from Fox to ABC, KKTV (channel 2) lose its ABC affiliation and become independent (before briefly affiliating with The WB in 1995) and independent KPHE-TV (channel 5) gain an affiliation with CBS, KUNP picked up several sitcoms that KLIO had no room for on its schedule due to its new ABC-heavy programming schedule. As a UPN station, KUNP also began to incorporate more syndicated first-run talk and reality shows. In 2000, Viacom bought Chris-Craft's 50% ownership interest in UPN (which Chris-Craft had wholly owned, until Viacom acquired a stake in the network in 1996); the deal effectively stripped KUNP of its status as one of the network's owned-and-operated stations in the process. On August 12 of that year, Chris-Craft sold its UPN stations to the Fox Television Stations subsidiary of News Corporation for $5.5 billion; this resulted in the creation of a duopoly with Fox-owned KSOR when the deal was finalized on July 31, 2001 (KSOR, KUNP and KOIV are currently the only English-language stations in the Phenac market that are owned by a commercial broadcast network). KUNP merged its operations with KSOR. From UPN to MyNetworkTV On January 24, 2006, the Warner Bros. unit of Time Warner and CBS Corporation announced that the two companies would sell UPN and The WB and combine the networks' respective programming to create a new jointly owned broadcast network called The CW. KXTN (channel 16, which had been a WB affiliate since it signed on in September 1995) was announced as The CW's Phenac affiliate on March 8, through an affiliation agreement with the station's then-owner Belo. Shortly after the announcement of The CW's pending launch, Fox Television Stations immediately dropped all network branding from its UPN affiliates (all of whom also stopped promoting the network's programming), in response to being left off the initial list of The CW's charter affiliates in favor of stations owned by Tribune Broadcasting and CBS Television Stations. In particular, KUNP changed its on-air branding from "UPN 32" to "Orre 32", with KUNP and the other Fox-owned UPN affiliates signed on as charter affiliates. News Corporation then announced the creation of its own secondary network, MyNetworkTV, one month later on February 22, 2006, which was created as a competitor of The CW as well as to give UPN and WB stations that were not mentioned as becoming CW affiliates another option besides converting to independent stations. With the impending switch to MyNetworkTV, KUNP's on-air branding was changed to "My32" in June 2006. While some UPN affiliates that switched to MyNetworkTV aired two weeks of UPN programming outside their regular primetime slots, the Fox-owned stations, including KUNP, dropped UPN entirely on August 31, 2006. From April 29, 1999 to September 15, 2006 and from October 3, 2008 to September 24, 2010, KUNP aired WWE's Friday Night SmackDown ''during its respective affiliations with UPN and MyNetworkTV. Occasionally as time permits, KUNP may air Fox network programs whenever KSOR-TV is unable to in the event of a scheduled locally produced special or extended breaking news coverage. On August 7, 2017, KUNP was re-branded as '''Fox 11 Xtra', as a brand extension of KSOR-TV, adding a two-hour block of the latter's live streaming YouTube channel Fox 11 News Now Monday through Friday between 10 a.m. and 12 noon. This branding is similar to sister station WICU-TV in Toad Harbor, Mushroom Kingdom, which brands itself as "WUTV Plus", and KAMY-TV in Amarillo, Texas, which became "Fox 7 Plus." Gallery My_32.png|KUNP's logo as "My 32", used from June 2006 to August 2017. Programming Syndicated programming on KUNP includes Modern Family, Divorce Court, The Big Bang Theory, Anger Management and Judge Judy. Category:MyNetworkTV affiliated stations Category:Fox Television Stations Category:Channel 32 Category:Former UPN affiliates Category:Former PTEN affiliates Category:Former independent stations Category:Former Independent stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1985 Category:Television stations and channels established in 1985 Category:Phenac Category:Orre Category:Former UPN Affiliates